The present disclosure relates to a technology of displaying the time sequence of a plurality of musical notes.
Various technologies of displaying the time sequence of a plurality of musical notes and accepting an edit instruction from the user have conventionally been proposed. For example, JP-B-4508196 discloses a technology of displaying the time sequence of a plurality of musical notes on a piano role screen where a time axis and a pitch axis are set and editing the duration of each musical note by moving the connection point between two consecutive musical notes (the end point of each musical note) in the direction of the time axis by an operation with a pointing device such as a mouse.
However, there are cases where it is difficult for the user to provide an instruction to edit musical notes. For example, in a case where a touch panel is used as the input device to provide an instruction to edit musical notes, when the user who intends to edit the duration of a musical note puts his/her finger close to the musical note, the musical note is hidden behind the finger and cannot be seen by the user, so that it is difficult to instruct a desired movement amount while accurately designating the end point of the desired musical note. In view of these circumstances, an object of the present disclosure is to make it easy for the user to provide an instruction to edit musical notes displayed on a display device.